Leaves of indigo
by Thewoodlandfox
Summary: Everyone has secrets. some have lived twice.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hello readers, this is a collaboration with KyraReid, FireOkami, and thewoodlandfox. please enjoy.**

* * *

Asami stood in the training field, staring at the forehead protector iin her hands. Hours previously had been her graduation from the academy, a toned down ceremony. There was nothing to celebrate when going to war. Konoha was getting desperate. Their main forces had been decimated and their reserved strained. There was no one left to send into the fray except children. They were made to graduate early and become cannon fodder. She had been handed the piece of metal and cloth told to meet her teammates at a certain time.

Enough time to get to know each other before they were sent to the killing fields. Even if she herself survived, undoubtedly many she knew would not. Asami waited, caught between a blank mind and buzzing thoughts. It was not until she felt approaching signatures that she snapped out of it. They were unfamiliar but non hostile. She guessed them to be her new teammates.

The first one was easily recognizable and unsurprising. Toma had been a classmate of hers, loud and brash, and their team placement had been announced at the same time. But the second one, Morino Ibiki, surprised her. Asami had seen the older genin around the village a few times but last she knew he was out fighting. Their sensei was a man she had never met before.

"Ah you must Asami?" The man in question smiled at her.

The girl nodded. "Yes sir."

"Excellent. Then, why don't why all introduce ourselves? I'll go first."

He sat on the ground, motioning for the others to follow suit. They complied with varying degrees of hesitancy and exchanged looks. There really was not much reason to be sitting on the ground.

"Right. My name Aoto, but you may call me Aoto-sensei, I like training and reading. My hopes and dreams are to make sure my genin survive this war. Ibiki, why don't you go next."

"Morino Ibiki. I like meat. My goal is to protect and serve my village." Aoto nodded before motioning to Toma. His introduction was much louder.

"I'm Asano Toma and don't forget it! I like training and kicking butt! My goal is to bring my family honor!"

Asami was leaning away from her loud teammate, if only slightly. Then it was her turn.

"Aihara Asami. I like reading and plants. My goal is to protect my little brother."

Aoto nodded his head in approval. "Alright, this is where we will meet for training while we are in the village. For today why don't we spar, just to see where everyone is at." The jonin stood and the others followed his lead.

"The three of you will fight me, one at a time."

"Alright! Me first! Prepare to go down sensei!" Toma got into a stance, Aoto giving him a smile.

"Oh? I like the excitement. Very well, begin."

Ibiki and Asami shared a look before backing towards the edge of the clearing. Asami shook her head as Toma squared off against their sensei. It was like the academy all over again.

He started a frontal assault, raining blows down, trying to find an opening in their sensei's defense. When it looked like that was not working, Toma switched tactics, bringing out kunai. Again his hits were evaded, though Aoto remained unarmed through it. At least he was putting some thought into it, Asami thought. In the academy he rushed his opponents straightforwardly. Though it was clear that Toma was getting frustrated with the lack of impact. His attacks became more reckless, leaving himself open for retaliation. When Toma was sent flying back onto his rear, Asami was far from surprised.

Ibiki snorted before stepping up next. His fight against their sensei was short, but he lasted longer than Toma, giving Asami a chance to analyze their fighting style. Ibiki was faster than Toma and had a better strategy. But Ibiki looked like he was more of a support fighter. Their sensei was far faster and stronger. Asami had no doubt that he could be absolutely lethal if he tried.

It was only a few minutes later that Ibiki was thrown back too. Aoto looked at Asami and the girl sighed. The outcome would be no different for her and she had no interest in getting thrown into the dirt. Nonetheless she stepped up and prepared for her fate. It was just as painful as she was expecting as moments later she was staring up at the sky, wind knocked from her lungs.

Aoto stood shaking his head, though Asami could not tell if it was in disappointment, exasperation or amusement. Most likely some sort of combination. Asami slowly rolled to her feet as Aoto began talking.

"Well, for fresh genin, it's not terrible. For fighting in a war, you will die." All three genin had their eyes on him. They knew that.

"My job is to make sure you have the skills to survive. We don't have long so we will start now. You're all still young, your chakra is still growing. Ninjutsu right now won't make much of a difference other than to tire you out quicker. Many of your opponents will be bigger and stronger than you. I'm going to teach you how to use that against them."

The three of them gathered around their sensei as he began to instruct them.

* * *

Asami trudged her way home, sore after training. Aoto, for seeming laid back, had really put them through the wringer. Reaching the door she pulled it open and stepped inside, calling out tiredly.

"I'm home." Asami was slipping her shoes off when the pattering of little feet had her looking up. Satoshi, Asami's younger brother stood there.

"Welcome back."

At three years old, he was the only one who understood her. The only one who understood what it was like, living a life that was not yours.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N(KyraReid): Even though the story has just begun we've gotten so much support! Thank you for your continued viewing. Read, Follow and Review!**

 **(thewoodlandfox) and don't forget to notify us if you notice any mistakes**

* * *

Asami sat in the livingroom, carefully going over her weapons and making sure they were all in order. Beside her sat Satoshi, watching her pack and repack her gear,

"Is there anything missing?" he asked, because he knew that this equipment was the difference between life and death.

"Hm, I might have to restock my medkit." Her eyes swept over the the items before her, cataloging it all.

"Don't forget to check the rations" Satoshi quipped. Asami made a sound in her throat.

"That was one time and it wasn't my fault. Besides, I won't be going on missions long enough to need them anytime soon." She looked over them anyways, double checking their status. Negligence now meant negligence later too. Better to keep a strict watch over it than to sink into unmindfulness.

"I'll cook tonight" said Satoshi. Asami made a face.

"Can you even reach the stove?"

He gave her a deadpan look "We have chairs."

Asami stood and snorted. "Yeah, no. Ma would kill me, letting a kid cook. What do you want, I'll cook." The two of them moved towards the kitchen.

Satoshi sighed " Fine, something simple. You do have to head out tomorrow, right?"

"How does onigiri sound then. I've got training tomorrow, but they probably won't send my team out yet for a week or two." Asami rummaged through the fridge for the necessary items, her brother following her.

" So where do you think they will send you."

"Hm probably just to the outposts, carrying messages and stuff. Konoha isn't that desperate yet, but we do have Ibiki. Hand me the spoon will you?"

Satoshi handed the spoon to her waiting hand.

"He's got some experience already, so they might bump up our missions because of it. It's all guess work right now."

"Until Minato drops the bridge." Asami made a face, pausing her work.

"Yeah, I still don't know how I'm going to work around that." She stared at the rice, as if willing for it to give her an answer.

"Well as long as the rockheads don't get supplies and support in, we don't have to be concerned right now."

Asami quirked a smile at the insult. "Yes instead I shall worry about everything else." She went back to working on their food, changing the subject to something more mundane as she felt the familiar signatures of their parents arriving at the house.

"I'll get the door" Satoshi said recognizing that someone was approaching.

She called after him as he scrambled towards the door. "Act your age, brat!"

He turned and stuck his tongue at her. It rewarded him with the scowl he was hoping for and rice flicked at him in annoyance. Satoshi snickered as he dodged the grains and made his way to the door that was opening as he got to it.

Aihara Seika entered the house, followed closely by her husband Yuta. The two of them smiled at seeing their son.

"We're back."

"Welcome home" he chirped. They ruffled his hair as they walked into the kitchen where Asami was finishing up the onigiri.

"Welcome home! I made onigiri."

Everyone made their way to the table as Asami brought it over.

"So, how is your new team?" Seika asked as everyone sat down. Asami took a bite of her rice ball before answering.

"It's ok. Toma's on my team though." Yuta smiled a little at the petulance in his daughter's voice.

"He's from your academy class, isn't he?" Asami nodded, latching onto the opening she was given.

"He's so loud, he doesn't think about his actions and is just plain out rude." She lamented as her parents smiled in humor.

"I remember having a boy like that in my class when I was your age. He grew to be a fine shinobi." Seika smiled at the memory and at Yuta, who just sipped his drink. Asami and Satoshi made faces. They did not want to know.

"Who else is on your team?" Satoshi made a bid to change the subject and Asami followed.

"Me, Toma, Morino Ibiki and Aoto-sensei. Hey, do you know anything about my sensei?" She directed the last part towards their parents, hopeful to gleam at least something about the man leading her team.

Satoshi wanted to say baby face Ibiki, but wisely said nothing. Instead he remained silent, just as curious about the strange man leading his sisters team. Seika began clearing the dishes from the table as Yuta adopted a thoughtful look.

"Aoto was a few years below me in the academy I think. He's pretty talented as a jonin. A good shinobi. You'll do well with him as a leader."

Asami shared a blank look with Satoshi. That gave them absolutely nothing to work with. Asami stood up and headed towards the stairs.

"Right. I'm going to my room."

* * *

Satoshi wandered upstairs to see his sister sitting in her room on the floor, pouring over notebooks and an unfamiliar book open beside her.

He attempted to sneak in but was foiled when Asami motioned for him to come over. Chakra sensing was hard to trick.

"Neh sister, can you teach me how to do that." Satoshi asked

Asami looked sideways at him before turning back to the papers in front of her. "It's not that hard. Chakra isn't something we had before. Close your eyes and feel for it."

" l can do that already." he said petulant. "What I can't do is sense and anything else." Asami set down the book she was scanning and turned to her brother.

"Alright I get it. I'll teach you. First close your eyes and listen quietly."

Satoshi followed Asami's instructions. When she was confident he was ready, Asami continued her instructions.

"I'm going to expand my chakra. I want you to concentrate on it. Focus until you can feel it and describe it's feeling." She carefully spread out her chakra, making sure to keep it close by. It would not do to panic any nearby shinobi.

"I feel it, it's like a summer breeze, with a hint of stormclouds." Asami smiled at little at the comparison.

"That's one way to put it. Now I'm going to pull it in. As I do that, it's going to be harder and harder for you to feel until it's completely suppressed. You'll probably lose it a little before I bring it all in, but try to keep focused."

Satoshi said nothing in response, taking in his sister's advice. Asami pulled in her chakra slowly, watching the concentration of his face.

Satoshi remained calm and focused on the chakra signature he felt, until it was nearly suppressed. "I just lost it."

Asami nodded, not surprised. "It's an easy thing to learn, but it takes practice for it to be of any use. As someone gets farther away it will be harder to feel them and the more someone dampens their chakra, it will be harder to feel. It's an easy but practical thing to learn. But it can take concentration. Going into a danger zone and using it without practice could just as easily get you killed."

Satoshi rolled his eyes "I know that."

Asami hummed as she turned back to her work. "And you knew throwing sharp heavy objects straight up was a bad idea too. But you still did it." She flipped through the pages before her.

When she said that Satoshi couldn't help but grin, and besides it wasn't like he got hurt. She ignored him, not bothering to acknowledge his smugness.

"So, how are your writing skills coming along?" Asami asked Satoshi.

In response, Satoshi dropped his head in shame, causing his sister to snicker.

"Come here, I've got some paper you can practice on." Asami ruffled through her stack, finally withdrawing the desired sheets and a pen. Then she stood and walked over to her desk, also piled with papers, books, and scrolls. After a moment of looking, she picked up another notebook.

"This notebook has notes from my academy class. You can work on it. Just don't ruin it."

Satoshi frowned, knowing anything with him and kanij is going to become a mess. He opened the book to the first page. It was all hiragana and english translations.


	3. Chapter 3

Asami stood before the Hokage with the rest of her team. It had been almost two weeks since she had become a genin and today would be her first mission outside of the village. Being as desperate they were for manpower, Asami was surprised it took this long for them to be sent out. She wondered if their sensei had anything to do with it.

The Third turned to face Asami's squad and handed a scroll to Aoto. Their leader took the scroll but did not open it.

"Your mission is to deliver this information to the outpost in the north sector, near the Kusa border. Your sensei will brief you more. Dismissed." The team bowed and left the room.

When the four of them reached the outside of the building, Aoto stopped them. "Alright listen up you three. This will take a few days. Go home, gather your stuff and meet me at the main gate in an hour. The mission will take place in our land but there is still a high chance of meeting enemy ninja. Prepare accordingly."

"Understood!"

"Got it."

"Yes sir!"

The three genin gave their replies and then darted off to prepare.

* * *

Asami entered the house, not bother to take off her shoes. Both parents were out, but Satoshi was somewhere in the house. She could feel the faint pulse of his undeveloped chakra. Out of habit Asami felt she should protest at a three year old being left alone all day. But this was a ninja village, this is how children were typically raised. Besides that, her brother was only three physically.

Asami darted up to her room, calling out to Satoshi as she passed him in his room.

"Hey brat I have a mission!" Asami entered her room and picked up her pack, setting it on her bed before going through it, making sure everything was there and in order. She heard Satoshi pad into her room. She really needed to help him learn to walk quieter at some point.

"A mission?"

Asami started to repack her bag. "Yeah, just to an outpost near the border."

"Which border?"

Asami smiled at his curiousity. "I can't say."

Satoshi frowned at his sister before turning hopeful, "Well can I borrow some of your targets then?"

Now it was Asami's turn to frown. She looked at him from the corner of her eye. "Why do you need those?"

Satoshi gave her an innocent smile "Training."

It got a snort out of her. "Yeah, no, not happening bud."

"Why?" he whined as he visibly deflated.

"Too dangerous still. If you want to train do some chakra control exercises. And work on your stealth, I can hear you all the way across the house."

Satoshi frowned and turned to leave. Asami put a hand on his head, halting him in his tracks. "I'll be back in a week. Then I'll teach you how to use a kunai."

Satoshi gave her a real smile, and left her room. She slipped the pack on and secured her weapons pouch, making sure her sword was attached firmly under her pack, before leaving to meet her teammates, wondering where she would be able to get training kunai for little kids. Her brother's hands were still pretty small.

* * *

Three days into the mission things were going well. The team had almost reached the outpost at that point and were ahead of schedule.

"Scatter!" Only vigorous training and instinct drilled into them repeatedly had the three genin obeying Aoto's sudden command.

Asami dodged backwards into the trees, Ibiki next to her as they ducked down on the branch. And explosion rocked the area they had just been at. Asami shared a startled look with Ibiki. Moments later Aoto and Toma dropped down next to them.

"Report. Are you alright?" The familiar orders from her sensei snapped Asami back into reality. She nodded and sent out her senses.

"We're fine sensei." Ibiki told him. Aoto nodded, gaze sweeping the area.

"Not for long. Hostiles incoming. Three ahead, three at two o'clock, off of me." Asami quickly reported, having found the cause of their near disaster. Aoto's eyes narrowed.

"Iwa most likely." He told them, "Get ready. We're in for a fight. You three take on the first team, I'll get the second. This will be your first time engaging enemy nin. Do not underestimate them, work together and stick together.

"Yes sir!"

"On my count. Ready, Go!" The four darted out, Aoto one way and the three genin the other.

Like it had been drilled into them, Asami took point, Toma covering her side and Ibiki backing the two of them up.

The first went down, Toma's kunai taking him out. The second, distracted by the death of his comrade and the sudden charge of the genin fell to Asami's sword. She tried to ignore the unsettling feeling of flesh parting beneath her blade and feel of bone grinding against metal. The third shinobi, Iwa as Aoto said, leapt back out of their path, avoiding the same fate as his two comrades.

"Asami. Toma and will push him to you, when you get an opening, take it. Toma, go for his left flank, I'll take his right. Don't let him go anywhere but forward." Ibiki barked out.

Asami and Toma nodded, allowing the more experienced genin take the lead. The two boys darted forward, putting on bursts of speed to get behind their enemy. The shinobi turned to kick away Toma, who had gotten there first, only to dodge an attack from Ibiki. Asami launched herself forward, blade connecting with the Iwa nin's spine before he could even finish turning.

The three turned to look for their sensei, who was still fighting two of the shinobi. Asami had the passing thought of his opponents were much stronger, something he probably did on purpose, when the time for thinking ran out once again.

"Asami, Toma, we will go for the one closest to us. Formation B, pincer attack. Let's level the field for sensei a little."

Toma grinned, "I like that idea." Asami nodded and the three once again sprung into action. It was very quickly regretted.

The Iwa nin must have sensed the three genin coming for he suddenly turned and landed a solid kick to Toma's stomach, launching him at Ibiki, knocking the two of them into a heap. Asami almost turned to them but instinct had her raising her sword as she suddenly found a kunai inches from her own face.

The girl stared at the eyes that bore into her face. There was nothing but hostile annoyance and the promise of death. Asami found her legs shaking. Suddenly it all became that much more real. They were in a war, fighting for their lives. They were children being sent to the slaughter to slaughter. The life she once lived was gone and it was never going to come back, and in this one there was nothing but death. A powerful shove pushed her back, causing her to fall. Momentarily stunned, Asami struggled to get her breath back.

"Asami!" Multiple shouts were heard from her team and Asami watched in horror as the Iwa shinobi drove his kunai down towards her. Then her sight was obscured by the backs her her two teammates as they blocked the attack. The two genin visibly struggled against the difference in strength but together pushed him back momentarily.

Ibiki helped haul her to her feet while Toma covered their backs. Then the Iwa shinobi was on them once more. It was all they could do to keep the blade away from their body and the blows away from anything vital. There was no time to plan, no time to strategize together. They were only genin, but this shinobi was clearly much stronger than they were. First to fall was Ibiki, a violent kick sending him to a tree where he lay slumped and unmoving.

The next was Toma. Enraged by Ibiki's fall, the boy charged at their opponent, only to be met by a brutal chop to the neck and a knee to the gut. Blood and foam was expelled from Toma's mouth as he dropped too. Asami looked in horror at her teammates. They were just children. Children in an unfair world. The girl trembled as the Iwa nin strode towards her like a monster from a nightmare. Something inside her snapped.

They killed children. Spilled the blood of children in an unjust world. Sent children to die. But a child was meant to be protected. She bowed her head. Asami had not been a child in a long time. Not in this life. But, her teammates were still children. Children to protect.

She adjusted the grip on her sword and took a breath. The blood, sweat and metal on the air entered her nose. The feel of her opponent's chakra. Every little detail of it, she took in. Every little spike and fluctuation. Then she resigned herself. A child was to be protected.

The shinobi paused as she opened her eyes.

She was no child.

Asami darted forward, forcing him to block her sword, only to dodge as he felt the prick of a kunai slicing his leg. Asami stood, holding sword and kunai. If her opponent was strong, she would be faster. She moved, putting every ounce of training she had, everything she had ever learned, into each attack. It worked, driving her opponent back, causing more and more blows to land on him. But she was still smaller with less stamina.

He struck her, knocking her away where she collapsed to the ground. Once again he loomed over her, kunai raised to end her existence. This time there were no teammates there to block the blow.

There was however, a sensei with a kunai at his back.

Asami watched the life leave the Iwa nin's eyes and watched as he toppled over before looking up at her sensei.

"Sensei, you're awesome." Aoto just smiled before crouching down to help her stand. Ibiki and Toma stood nearby, supporting each other, pained grimaces on their faces. All around were dead bodies and red stained earth.

There was however, a sensei with a kunai at his back.

Asami watched the life leave the Iwa nin's eyes and watched as he toppled over before looking up at her sensei.

"Sensei, you're awesome." Aoto just smiled before crouching down to help her stand. Ibiki and Toma stood nearby, supporting each other, pained grimaces on their faces. All around were dead bodies and red stained earth.


	4. Chapter 4

After the run in with the Iwa nin, Aoto's team had no more confrontations. The delivered the scroll to the outpost, the team had been informed that there had been problems in the area with Iwa for a while. The group that they had ran into were the last of a squad that had been taken care of by the shinobi at the outpost. The three genin had their injuries taken care of but it would be a few more days before they were fit for travel. Asami debated sending a message to Satoshi but decided against it. This close to the border there was a high chance of it being intercepted. She instead hoped he would not worry too much.

* * *

Satoshi sat in the kitchen, contemplating his older sister's situation going on a delivery mission if she went to the Kumogakure front she would be safe, if her mission took her to the Iwagakure battlefront she might run into trouble. It had been over a week and Asami should have been home three days ago. But Satoshi was sure she was ok, it was only a delivery mission. They were ran all the time without any problems.

The door opened and Satoshi perked up, only to slump back down when it was Seika that entered.

"Don't look so happy to see me dear." She smiled to show she was teasing him. Satoshi sighed.

"I thought you were Asami." He muttered. Seika smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's fine. Your sister is a very capable shinobi."

Satoshi smiled "I know."

"Then shall I tell you a secret to take your mind off of things?" Seika gave a knowing smile, piping Satoshi's curiosity.

"What secret?" he asked. Seika leaned over, as if to tell a secret, and in a stage whisper spoke.

"Soon you'll have another sibling to worry about."

There was a loud clatter, startling the two in the kitchen as they both turned to the doorway.

"Say what now?!" Asami stood, gaping at their mother in disbelief.

"Oh welcome home dear." Seika smiled at the frozen Asami, who only snapped out of it when Satoshi called out his greeting.

"Welcome home." He said, completely ignoring what Seika just said. "Where were you? Why are you late? And did you take care of your sword?"

Asami blinked at the sudden onslaught.

"The Kusa border. There was a minor delay at the outpost. Obviously. It's right here. Really mom, another one? Brat you better not have touched those targets."

Satoshi scowled and shook his head. "No!"

"Cool. Here, I picked these up on the way back. They'll fit your hands better than normal ones." Deciding to not think about Seika's pregnancy any more, Asami tossed a small but weighty package to Satoshi, who fumbled with it before catching it.

Satoshi started to open the package when he remembered "Hey, mom, did you tell father yet?" before going back to the package.

"Not yet. Let's keep it a secret until dinner, ok?" Asami and Satoshi nodded in acceptance as they continued their opening and observing.

Satoshi opened the package to see a holder with several small kunai in it. "I-it, thank you." He bowed.

Asami smiled and ruffled his hair, "We'll need to get you a blade sharper as well, but you can borrow mine for now when you need it."

* * *

After Yuta got home and was surprised by Seika with the news, they ate gyudon in celebration. After dinner the two adults disappeared so Asami and Satoshi took the time to work on their studies.

Satoshi sat across from Asami, thinking and working on his writing. "I think it's her." he said trying to copy Kanji from a book to his notebook.

"They haven't even announced the gender yet." Asami responded not looking up from her novel.

Satoshi gave up on the writing "I'm tellin you, if we are here then she will be too." He looked up at his sister where she continued to show disinterest in the topic.

Asami closed her book and leaned over to examine her brother's attempts at writing.' "It's an improvement from before, but this and this are still unreadable."

Satoshi snapped "It's kanji, it's all unreadable."

Asami held a finger to her lip "Calm down. What's wrong with you?"

Satoshi put his brush down, "It's just, you me and her, we're siblings. We could finally be together again. We're going to destroy the cannon verse, and we won't know if it will be for better or worse. But you act like you don't care about it."

Asami leveled a look she rarely used at Satoshi. "Don't give me that crap. Obviously I care. But this world is dangerous. It's stressful enough worrying about you here. I don't want to think about how dangerous it would be for her too. Whatever changes we make, we make. Things happen. When they come we just have to be ready."

After a few moments of silence Yuta walked into the room. "What's going on here? Are you guys fighting again?"

Satoshi frowned " She said she was helping me, but she's not. Asami is just pointing out what I did wrong."

Asami rolled her eyes. "I am helping. I'm telling you what is wrong so you can fix it."

Yuta sighed "Satoshi listen to your sister, Asami don't be overly critical." Asami sighed but moved to the seat next to Satoshi anyways.

"Look, this part right here shouldn't cross this line, otherwise instead of fire, you're writing father. And this one right here, the lines need to be straight for warrior. When you make them crooked you write earth."

Asami took the brush from her little brother and wrote the kanji in question down for him as an example, "See, it's a small difference, but it completely changes the word. It's the same with moon and sun. You have to watch the line length, otherwise people will be very confused about your sentence. Is it starting to make sense now?"

Satoshi nodded, and at that Yuta left the room once more, satisfied his children were getting along. Asami watched him leave the room before turning back to Satoshi.

"It's been a long week, I'm going to head to bed. Don't stay up too much longer, otherwise you'll forget everything you worked on."

"Tch, yeah, also I want to inspect your blade tomorrow, you know, for damage and any rust."

Asami snorted. "Right. I assume you also what to test it, to make sure the balance is still good. You know, just incase." Her tone was only a little sarcastic.

Satoshi nodded his head, the picture of faux seriousness. "That too."

This time Asami did laugh as she stood up. "I'll think about. Go to bed brat." She ruffled his hair and trudged up to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

Satoshi got up earlier than usual and went to the kitchen. On the table was a note from their parents reminding them to be good while they were away. He read the note and before preparing breakfast. Still too short to reach anything, Satoshi pulled a chair from the table to the counter, from there he went from the chair to the counter in order to reach the cupboard and remove a box of cereal from it's insides. He got out two of the bowls from another shelf before climbing back down and replacing the chair back into its original position.

He had just set down the milk when he heard a voice behind him.

"Oh? Getting some climbing practice in early are we?" Satoshi whipped his head around to see his older sister standing in the doorway. Asami had a smirk on her face but she walked in and took a seat at one of the bowls.

"My team was given leave for the day." Asami said as she took a bite of her breakfast. Satoshi looked to see his sister was already geared up for the day.

"I thought you would sleep in." Satoshi responded, caught off guard at his sister sudden appearance "Anyway, they're out." he continued nodding to the note on the table.

Asami yawned, "I wanted to run by the missions desk before setting plans for the day, and yeah, I saw them on my way back here."

"Oh, is it as big as they say?"

Asami snorted "The desk no, the room yes. Well, there's multiple desks in it."

Satoshi bolted from his seat, and nearly dropped the empty breakfast bowl "Aha!"

Asami raised an eyebrow at her brother's antics. "What?"

"I remembered, don't forget to bring your gear out." Satoshi said as he took care of his bowl.

Asami sighed.

"Yeah yeah, I'll go get it. Clean this up and I'll bring it down." She left the kitchen before he could reply and headed upstairs. She knew her gear was in order, her sensei drilled it into his team, but it would be good practice for Satoshi.

Satoshi made a sound of protest as his sister left him with the mess but resigned himself when she disappeared to quick to stop.

* * *

Asami came downstairs, blade strapped to her back. In her hands was a small pack that she threw towards Satoshi.

"Catch brat. We're going on an adventure." Without waiting to see if he actually caught it, Asami left the room.

"Eh?"Satoshi questioned as he caught and struggled with the bag, and tried to follow his sister.

"No not 'Eh'. Adventure. Keep up." Asami kicked her toes against the ground, making sure her shoes were secure. She waited only long enough for her brother to put on his shoes before opening the door and walking out, Satoshi right on her heels. She looked down at him, a wicked look on her face,

"Are you ready for this?" She asked him

Satoshi grunted half in curiosity half in fear. "Sure."

Her look turned into a full blown grin. "Excellent." Without warning, Asami snatched her brother up, swinging him onto her back and leapt off the ground to the top of a building before taking off across the tops of the surrounding buildings.

"Off we go!" She cackled, ignoring any protest her brother had at being manhandled so suddenly.

* * *

"You know we could have just walked here." Satoshi said after being dropped on the ground in a small clearing.

"Ah, but where is the fun in that my dearest little brother?" Asami said, smirking.

"True" he sighed "but I just happen to recall a certain time when you tried to show off and fell off the side of the house."

Asami sniffed. "I don't know what you're talking about. Anyway, moving on. Come here." Asami pulled the sword from the sheath and held it out to her brother.

"Inspection?" Satoshi hesitantly spoke

"I'm not going to stab you if that's what you're worried about." Asami said dryly. "Take it. I want you to look it over. Memorize the feel of it in your hand. You have thirty seconds. Go."

Satoshi nodded and took the blade, first he looked down the blade not noticing any chips or burrs he quickly continued, the hilt and guard were slightly worn, and there was rust where the handle met the guard. No not rust "blood." he muttered.

Asami nodded and took back the blade. "Blood is very hard to remove from fabric creases. Now, do you know why I had to look it over like that?"

"Because… because this is the life of a shinobi, the life of a warrior and a killer." Satoshi said

Asami gave a small smile. "Yes and no. There is a lot more to it than that. I want you to stand there now and observe me fully for thirty seconds. Yes there is a point to this."

Satoshi frowned and nodded, doing as his sister told him. what he saw was his older sister, his crazy stupid and smart older sister, someone he could trust and know she would trust him.

"Alright, now, don't tell me what you see. Are you ready for the lesson in this?" He shrugged in response, causing his sister to roll her eyes. She folded up her legs and sank to the ground.

"First, the not so fun part. In this world we are shinobi. We are warriors and we are killers. I am your big sister, but I am also someone who has and will take lives. There will be countless bloodstains on my hands, just as there will be on yours. There is a fine line between the personas we carry, and many times they will merge. It is something you will have to carry and a have burden and learn to manage as you grow. Here life and death are nothing.

In saying that, there will be people who are far worse than others. Ones with no honor or reservations. They will take all that is held dear and corrupt it. That is where we come into the observations you just did."

Asami held up her sword, edge glinting in the light. "A weapon holds its masters personality. In a world where anyone can be anyone, an enemy can copy the look of a weapon. But they can never copy its personality. An enemy may copy the look and actions of someone you know, but there will always be little tellings that give it away. The way they look at things, the way they blink, or even handle their weapons."

Asami stood up and backed away a few paces before swinging her sword. Suddenly it was dancing through the air as she twisted it this way and that, catching the light at every slice and turn. With a flourish, she brought it to a stop.

"Your enemy will copy looks and movements. Fighting styles and even speech patterns. But the way they handle their personal weapons will be a telling. Any shinobi can handle a weapon. But only its master can truly wield it. We are sword people. Our blades are an extension of our bodies and we wield them as such. This is what you must learn and master. One day you will find someone who will look like me but not be me, or even a comrade. It's bound to happen. So you must master this."

"Wow that's… not what I was expecting." Satoshi said in awe "But we are ninja and this is something I should have been expecting."

Asami nodded before smiling. "Remember this, little things can hide danger. Pretty colors, soft shapes, and sparkles work remarkably well as distractions."

Suddenly his sister smirked. "Wanna see something really cool though?"

Satoshi vigorously nodded "Sure, but first a quick question."

"Sure, go for it."

"How long did it take you to memorize that, I mean you didn't even stutter or mess up like you normally do."

Asami sniffed. "Brat. I'll have you know I worked very hard on that speech all night. Now stand behind me. Unless you want to turn into sushi."

Satoshi grinned, knowing he hit a nerve and did as his sister commanded.

Asami looked over her shoulder at him. "Now, obviously shouting out techniques is a dead give away in battle or when being stealthy. However, saying the name of it is a very good focus technique. This is one I have been working on."

She stepped into a stand before suddenly lunging forward a step, swinging her blade. "Kaze ha!" A blade of wind followed the motion of her sword, ripping through the first few trees in front of them.

She placed a hand on her hip and looked at the damage.

"Well, it's still a work in progress. At least it's finally cutting and going straight."

Satoshi eyes were wide "Tell me that's a technique and not your nature."

Asami hummed as she began to walk forward. "It might be both. Our family leans towards wind techniques."

"Ohnono no if that's your nature we, we have to keep it a secret." he said repeatedly jabbing his finger down.

Asami frowned and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Woah there bud. Calm down. What's wrong?"

"It's just that wind nature is rare. And rare translates into people trying to kill, steal or recruit them."

Asami blinked in understanding. "I see where your concerns are. But I'm too old for Danzo to brainwash, I won't leave the village, and Konoha won't kill me off just yet. Sensei knows but the secret is safe with him. Our parents know, but I'm pretty sure that's because it's hereditary."

Satoshi ran his hand through his hair repeatedly "We still have to worry about other villages, I mean when they kidnapped Rin, it was because she was compatible or something like that. I don't want that happen to us."

"Alright, it's ok. Why don't we work on some training, ok? It'll help ease your mind about things." Asami tried to sooth her brother's worries.

Satoshi gave in "Yeah, I think that would be for the best."

Asami nodded. "Right, so do you want to practice throwing or do you want to practice meeting the dirt with your face?"

Satoshi smiled and snorted "I know I will prefer throwing, another lifetime of being thrown to the ground isn't that fun."

"Hmm pity. It's one of my favorite activities. All well. I put your kunai into that bag. Let's get to work."


	6. Chapter 6

It was several days after Asami and Satoshi had gone training together. The two were sitting in the kitchen, waiting for their parents to come home. The first one to arrive was Yuta, a spring in his step that had not been there since the start of the war. Asami watched him curiously, looking up from the book she had been reading, wondering what that was all about. He had been in a good mood since Seika's pregnancy had been announced, but this was different.

"You're in a good mood. What's up?" Asami asked. Yuta smiled at his oldest child.

"There's news from the front. The tide is turning to Konoha's favor now." Asami sat up.

"Well that's good. Do you know what happened?"

Yuta nodded but said, "I've heard different rumors, but your mom will have better details." Seika worked in the tower and often got information first hand. Asami nodded in acceptance and settled back to read her book.

It was several minutes later that Seika arrived, calm but in just as good of a mood as her husband. Asami marked her spot in the book with her finger before welcoming home the older woman.

"Welcome back. I was told you had good news?" Seika's eyes flicked to her husbands before nodding. It was a tiny thing, but there had been something in that look that had Asami closing her book and sitting up straighter.

"Yes. A team cut off a major Iwa supply line at Kannabi Bridge and destroyed it." Something tickled in the back of Asami's mind at Seiks'a careful tone. She frowned a flinched when he heard about the bridge.

"That's good then, right?" She questioned, glancing at her little brother.

Seika hesitated. "Yes, it's very good for us. However, one of the chunin was killed during it, and one of the jounin was injured and given a sharingan. It's caused a bit of an up roar at the tower."

"Sharingan? Who was it?" Asami really did not want to hear. She did not want to know. But she had to know and confirm it.

"Uchiha Obito was killed in action. As his final wish, he gifted Hatake Kakashi with an eye."

Asami's fingers clenched the book tighter. Seika placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Did you know him well?"

Asami shook her head. "Not really. I see, I mean saw, him around the village a lot. He helped me train a little before."

"I'm sorry hun. But his sacrifice was not in vain." Asami nodded and stood up.

"I'm going upstairs." She shrugged off the hand on her shoulders and disappeared up the stairs. Yuta and Seika shared a look that went over Satoshi's head.

"She's a shinobi now. Loss is something Asami needs to learn to deal with." Yuta told his wife quietly before turning back to the kitchen to prepare supper. The woman sighed before moving to help her husband.

* * *

"So, what now?" Satoshi asked in his sister's room, having followed her upstairs. He sat on her bed as she flicked through scrolls and notebooks on her shelf.

"We plan. We know Obito isn't dead, but rather he's somewhere underground being brainwashed by Madara and Zetsu. I think if we can keep Rin alive, we stand a chance."

"Woah there, hold it, if we, meaning you, save Rin it could screw up the entire timeline. We shouldn't, no we cannot do that." Satoshi stated.

"Ok, then I guess you have an idea on how to stop mass amounts of walking, talking zombie ninjas?" Asami shot back and she pulled out a scroll, only to put it back.

"Simple, naruto."

"Yes, and do you know how long it took him to get to the field? Two days. He takes after his sensei."

"He had valid reasons for being late. I think." Satoshi shook his head as he trailed off before continuing again, "But if we save Rin he would never have gotten that strong."

Asami ran a hand through her hair. "Yeah, good point. Rin dies, Kakashi becomes brooding badass, becomes Naruto's sensei, ignores Naruto who in turn gets Jiraiya. Lonely Naruto means Naruto finds reasons to be strong. Ugh."

She flopped onto the bed beside her brother heavily, making him bounce.

"Yep, that sums it up, and why we all love Naruto." Asami rolled her eyes before handing a scroll over to Satoshi, who had not seen it, and nearly hit him in the head.

"Here, it's information I collected about chakra. You're going to have to start studying for the academy. I've got a mission tomorrow, so this will keep you busy while I'm away."

Satoshi sighed, "Yeah, yeah."

Asami stood up, "Don't yeah yeah me. Academically and intellectually you are ahead for your age. But your reading and writing skills need some work. I can find more if you need, just tell me what you want."

Asami hoarded books and scrolls like a squirrel hoarded nuts. It was one thing that had never changed about her.

"Hey, could you get me a book on sensory training?"

Asami nodded. "Yeah. I have a few here, but there's not much in them." She pulled a thin book from the shelf and tossed it to her brother. "If I stop at any towns I'll look around, otherwise I'll find one when I get back from my mission."

Satoshi was nonplussed, "No biggie, if I need help I can ask da-father."

Asami did not react to his correction. "He has one too. It's going to be you and mom for a little bit."

He harrumphed in response "Fine, I'll just work on control."

"Which you suck at," Asami replied without missing a beat, "Try the leaf exercise, but be careful, With your age you can still get chakra burns from improper use."

Satoshi frowned, he could make things stick to himself decently. But he still wasted a large amount of chakra and tore through leaves on occasion.

"Now scat. I'm going to bed. Tell them I'm not hungry for dinner." Asami began rummaging through her dresser for pajamas.

"Sure but, just don't be stupid and forget to eat before you go on your mission."

Asami rolled her eyes as her brother left the room.

* * *

Morning found Asami in the kitchen reheating leftovers from last night's dinner. Yuta had already left for his mission and Seika left for work earlier. The sun had yet to rise as she quickly ate her meal and left a note for her brother. Just as quickly she went out the door to meet her team.

Satoshi woke to find the house empty. Unperturbed, he got breakfast and started working on some reading while he ate. Reading wasn't difficult, at least, not compared to writing. After a while, Satoshi took care of his dishes before going to his room. He had some control exercises Asami had left for him to work on. Eventually he grew bored of the training, most of it out of his league, so he switched over to sensory training. It was easier to learn than the other stuff, for this he did not need books or scrolls.

He closed his eyes and focused solely on what he dubbed _the sixth sense._ The feeling barely extended across the street. Instead of trying to push the range he decided to try and notice as many details as he could about the chakra signatures he felt. There were not many people out and about, but here and there were other, smaller signatures. Some he thought were cats and dogs, but it was still hard for him to distinguish between them. He was doing well until he tried to grab a ball of paper. The attempt distracted him and causing his concentration to break. He cursed and threw the ball across the room. He fell back against his bed. Without anyone to keep him occupied, he was bored. He missed his sister.

A little later, desperate for something to do, he wrestled the broom out of the closet and attempted to sweep the house before the parents came back. When an object was twice your size, it was training all in itself. And if anyone noticed the missing vase, he'd play innocent.

* * *

"Asami! You're late!" Toma scolded her as Asami ran up to her teammates at the gate.

"I forgot my ABC's. Where's sensei?" Asami asked Ibiki, ignoring Toma's irritation. Ibiki followed suit with no more than a glance towards his other teammate.

"He'll be here in a minute. Aoto-sensei said he wanted to talk to the Hokage first." Asami nodded in acceptance before leaning against the wall between her two teammates, patiently waiting for their sensei to arrive. Moments later he was there.

"Alright, let's go. I'll brief you as we run." The three genin nodded and fell into position behind their sensei as they leapt through the trees.

"It's a delivery mission. An outpost near the Rain border is getting their orders changed."

"Why aren't they sending a bird instead?" Toma asked from Asami's right. The sole female of the group wondered the same thing.

"Good question. Someone has been knocking the hawks out of the sky and stealing information. We don't want more interceptions."

"So they decided to send a genin team instead?" Asami asked with a frown. "Seems kind of risky for intel like that."

Aoto nodded. "That's why I'm with you. While I'm dealing with the enemy nin, you three will deliver the message to the outpost. Understand?"

"Understood!" Aoto smiled at the three voices that chorused back at him.

The four traveled in silence until Toma broke it. It was a routine that they had all grown used to.

"Oi, Asami, how's that kid brother of yours?"

Asami leapt to the next branch before answering. "Good. I started him on chakra control exercises and he's starting to take an interest in sensing. For his age he does pretty good."

"Taking after his sister already? How old is the kid now, four?" Ibiki asked, looking at Asami from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah. Yours is what, one or two?" Ibiki nodded.

"Ah I wish I had a cute little brother." Toma mourned aloud.

"I'd pity the poor child." Asami deadpanned, causing Ibiki to snort in amusement as Toma squawked his indignation out. Their sensei shook his head, used to their familiar bantering. He had a good team. Their bantering broke off just as Aoto sensed something ahead.

"Sensei! Incoming!"


	7. Chapter 7

Asami sat in front of the memorial stone. It had been three days since the return of her team and one day since the addition of a new name to the stone.

 _Asano Toma_

There had been no funeral. You could not bury someone if there was no body, and with Konoha being short on resources, not much had been spared for the death of a genin. She still had yet to tell her brother what had happened. Asami was sure her mother knew, if only by hearing about it at the tower. The woman had left Asami alone for the past few days.

The whole thing should never have happened. The intel they were told to deliver had been fake, the enemy skill rank had been wrong and their backup had been nonexistent. The outpost had not even know they were coming. When Aoto had dragged Ibiki and Asami to the outpost, they had barely been able to provide medical help for the half dead genin. Toma never made it that far, killed in the middle of the fight.

It had been several days before Asami and Ibiki had been fit for travel. Aoto had tried to keep the pace easy for his remaining young charges, the two genin had been just as impatient to get back to the village for some answers. As a result they had pushed the pace, stopping only for quick rests and to eat. When they had finally returned, Aoto had them rushed off to the hospital. Asami had been discharged after a few hours, but last she knew, Ibiki had still been there. Without Toma there to watch their backs, Ibiki had been caught off guard, obtaining worse wounds.

Out of habit and grief, Asami spread her senses out far. Nothing crossed its reach. Until something sparked her attention. Momentarily dragged from her mourning, Asami focused on the signature that was angling past her. Agitated lighting, male, and in a panic. Asami found herself moving on a hunch to intercept the person.

* * *

"Kakashi!" The silver haired jonin whipped his head around as Asami landed on the branch beside him. Neither stopped moving.

"Asami? What are you-" Asami cut him off.

"I'm coming. She's my friend too."

Kakashi looked at her from the corner of his eye. He had heard about the loss of her teammate state of her team but from the looks of it, most of her injuries were either healed or hidden.

"You'll be my backup. Do not charge ahead, got it?" Asami nodded at the older boy. As they sped forward towards where Rin was, Asami wondered if she should have told Satoshi what she was doing.

* * *

Asami and Kakashi landed outside of the camp Rin was being held at. The two looked around and Asami noted the lack of guards, something she relayed to Kakashi.

"For a hostage, I'm surprised they don't have more guards." Kakashi nodded, taking in the small amount of shinobi in the area around Rin.

"It might be a trap, we'll proceed with caution." Asami nodded and the two crept forward into position. Something about the whole setup had the back of Asami's mind tingling. There was something she was forgetting but could not remember what.

"Let's go!" Kakashi gave the signal and the two of them jumped into the clearing around Rin. Within seconds the few shinobi guarding her were dispatched and Kakashi was lifting an unconscious Rin onto his back. The two of them made their exit as quickly as they came.

Asami kept her sense spread wide, searching for pursers. Nothing was showing up for. It was too easy. A pit began to form in her stomach. The whole situation was wrong. The appearance of a chakra signal had her breaking from her thoughts. Then more began to close in.

"Kakashi! They found us!" He gritted his teeth and the two of them put on more speed. The gap between them and their pursers continued to shrink.

"Kakashi? Asami?" Rin was coming back into consciousness on Kakashi's back.

"We've got you,Rin. Don't worry, we'll get you back to the village." The young jonin reassured his teammate. But suddenly she began struggling.

"No! You can't!"

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi said, startled as he nearly dropped her in her struggles.

"Kakashi, if we stop now, they'll be on us." Asami warned, now focusing on the incoming signals more than the conversation between her two comrades.

"You have to kill me." Kakashi and Asami both nearly stumble in shock.

"Are you crazy? I promised Obito I would look after you!" Kakashi half shouted, half scolded.

"They're here!" Asami called out at the same time. The two shinobi were forced to jump back when kunai implanted in the ground before them. Kakashi placed Rin on her feet and stood in front of the two girls, facing their enemy.

"That's quite a lot of manpower for one hostage." Asami noted, taking in the man jonin and anbu strength signatures. Undoubtedly Kakashi could feel them too.

"Asami, look after Rin." She nodded, drawing her blade. Then the battle begun, no longer allowing Asami to think.

 _Block. Block. Dodge. Hit. Dodge._

These shinobi were strong. Much stronger than Asami, and Kakashi was struggling himself under the numbers. Asami was forced to move as another Kiri shinobi bore down on her. A kick to the side sent her crashing to the ground and Asami both heard and felt the bones in her ribs break. She coughed up something metallic tasting. A blur moved past her and Asami's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Rin!" The young genin's scream came out a strangled cough. Before her eyes Rin stood in front of Kakashi, blood dripping from her mouth. Tears fell from his eyes as he pulled his hand out of her chest. Asami struggled to her feet as her two friends fell before her eyes. Tears blurred her vision as she used the enemies shock to stumble to their sides.

"Rin." Asami collapsed next to Kakashi and Rin before pulling the dead girl into her arms. She could feel Kakashi's chakra, reassuring her he was alive. An inhuman roar filled the area, but Asami was unable to pull her eyes from her dead friend.

All around blood sprayed the air as screams filled the clearing. Asami hardly noticed the pools of blood seeping into her clothing. The wooden appendages that flew near her were unable to draw her attention. It was not until everything went silent that she shifted.

A pair of feet appeared in her line of view.

"Toma died too. I held him like this." Tears fell from her eyes. "It's like a nightmare. It keeps repeating itself." She looked up into a single red eye.

"Why does this keep happening?" She asked. Her vision began to darken. "I don't like it."

A hand kept her from collapsing face first into the ground. The figure took Rin from her arms before laying Asami down beside Kakashi. The last thing she saw was the back of the figure holding Rin.

* * *

Asami opened her eyes to the feeling of being carried in familiar arms. She found herself looking at the face of Aoto.

"Sensei?" His eyes flicked down to her face, a tired and drawn smile pulled at his lips.

"Hey kiddo. I've got you now." She nodded and felt her eyes slip closed once again.

* * *

Seika came home from the tower earlier than usual. A haggard and drawn look was on her face as she moved towards Satoshi in the kitchen. Her youngest child was working on a scroll his sister had given him. She knelt beside him at the table.

Satoshi noticed the weary expression that often spoke of loss. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Satoshi, there's something I need to talk to you about. I need you stay calm for me though, ok?" She waited for him to nod his head.

"A few days ago, your sister went on a mission. Her teammate passed away and she didn't take it very well. We just received word that another shinobi was kidnapped by Kiri. Your sister went with Kakashi to retrieve them. The mission failed and the shinobi, Rin, was killed. Kakashi and Asami are in the hospital right now. Kakashi is in stable condition but your sister was still wounded from her previous mission. Things don't look very good right now."

His arm was trembling. "Can-can we see her." he said, although it came out as a whisper.

"She's under operation right now. I have to go back to the tower. If your sister wakes up, I'll take you to see her."

 _If she wakes up._

 _Sister._

Seika doubted Asami's chance of survival. She had already come to accept the possible loss. A few moments later, Seika left.

Satoshi started shaking, "No. Nonono." he muttered as he tried to sit at the table. He slipped, and fell. There he sat "No, no, not again, not again." he kept muttering, trying to ward off his fears. Tears blurred his eyes.

 _Sister._

Satoshi struggled to his feet and ran out the door, forgetting to close it in his haste. He ran towards the hospital where he knew his sister was at. He ignored anyone in his path as they either moved out of his way or he narrowly avoided them. Several times he fell, only to get up and run on once again.

When the hospital appeared in his line view he sobbed. With tears obscuring his view and his distress preventing him from thinking straight, Satoshi did not see the stairs. He tripped over them and only a strong hand kept him from cracking his skull open. The young boy was lifted up and placed on a hip. He hiccuped and whipped his face to see Asami's teammate, Ibiki. The older boy was walking towards the hospital.

"She won't be happy to see you black and blue too when she wakes up." It was said so casually, Satoshi had to take a double take. There was nothing but absolute faith in the genins face. Asami would wake up.

"I don't care. I just want my sister." Satoshi said trying to regain some measure of composure.

Ibiki nodded. "Yeah, you might not care, but she does. Do you think she wants to wake up and see her little brother got hurt?"

Satoshi didn't bother to argue "Where is she?"

"That's what we are going to find out." By this point the two had already entered the hospital. Ibiki walked up to the front desk, Satoshi still on his hip. He made an inquiry about Asami. The nurse on duty ruffled through a few papers.

"You're in luck, Aihara Asami was just released from surgery. She's in room 207." Ibiki gave his thanks and headed towards the stairs.

"If she's on the second floor, Asami isn't in too bad of shape. The real bad ones are placed in the ICU, the basement or on the fifth floor." Ibiki told him as they continued towards their destination. Satoshi nodded but wasn't listening, eventually they arrived at the room.

There, propped up with pillows and looking paler than ever, was Asami. Bruised and battered, but awake and alive.

"Well this is an interesting combination to see together." She lifted an eyebrow at the two boys.

"Sister!" Satoshi exclaimed and started to squirm out ibiki's grasp. He was mostly out when Ibiki adjusted his grip and the kid was back at the beginning.

"You can't jump on her. She's still sore." Ibiki admonished him before finally setting Satoshi down on the ground and closing the door.

Satoshi looked at Ibiki as if he was an idiot. Before walking over to his sister's bedside. "What happened?" his voice carrying a slight tremble.

Asami, who had been watching the exchange in amusement, hummed.

"Well, I guess the best way to put it would be, shit hit the fan."

At that exact moment a nurse opened the door, looking scandalized at the language Asami used in talking to a child.

"Oops?"

* * *

A few hours later, Satoshi was sitting up on the bed with Asami, going over a few scrolls Ibiki had given her to pass the time. Her teammate had long since left the hospital.

Satoshi kept sneaking glances at his sister, partly out of curiosity, and partially for reassurance that she was still there.

"Asami?" He finally broke the silence.

"Yes?" Her eyes flickered over to her brother before returning her attention back to the scroll in front of her.

"What happened? Seika said you were still hurt from another mission. Why did you go?" His eyes were starting to tear up again.

Asami's hands tightened briefly before releasing the scroll. With a sigh she leaned back, pulling her brother closer to her side.

"I am not infallible, Satoshi. There will be many times more where I will fall. Sometimes it might take me awhile to get back up, if I even get up. Rin was in danger, I couldn't let Kakashi go alone. After losing Toma, I don't want anyone to feel like that."

Her eyes took on a misted look. "But it looks like I failed. Did you know, the moon is red?"


	8. Chapter 8

**BIG A/N from fox: sorry it took so long and I realize while rereading the rules that this story is (probably) breaking one of the rules. as this story is originally posted on kyrareid account. but it's a collaboration and I do have permission from the (technically) original author. but if the admins ask that I remove the story from my account I will , and I would ask that you the readers go to kyrareid's account and read it there.**

* * *

Asami looked out of the window when the nurse came in, "Have you heard?" the nurse asked as she fiddled with Asami's IV drip.

"Heard what?" Asami responded. Still trapped in the hospital after four days, Asami had no way of hearing the rumors in the village. Aside from her family, Ibik and Aoto were the only ones to visit her. But Ibiki had gone off on a mission yesterday, and she had only seen Aoto twice. Once the day after she woke up, and once this morning.

The first visit had been his worry over her condition, the second visit was the scolding of a lifetime only to end with something being thrown at her. Unable to catch it, the material had landed on Asami's head where she pulled it off with a frown. When she realized what it was, her eyes had snapped back up to her sensei, mouth open in surprise. He had smiled and ruffled her hair before leaving.

Now she clutched at the green cloth. "Iwa withdrew from the war." Asami's head snapped up for the second time that day and she looked at the nurse in surprise.

"What?!"

The nurse nodded "Yes, although its still unofficial." the nurse finished adjusting the medical equipment and left, leaving Asami with her thoughts

* * *

It was three days since Satoshi last saw his sister. He had been chomping at the bit, waiting to see her again.

"Onee-saaan!" he cried, partially flopping on the bed. Asami watched him with amusement.

"I guess I will see myself out then." A voice said, Satoshi turned to see ibiki off to the side.

Satoshi stared at him as he left. "Babyface."

Ibiki paused and turned, for a moment it looked like he wanted to say or ask something. Instead he turned and continued to head out.

"Brat." she said and lightly cuffed him in admonishment.

"Sorry, but you were taking a while and I really wanted to talk with you." he sighed and leaned on the bed, "So did your hear the news?"

"Yeah."

"Well, get better so we can train. I need to have an edge before the academy."

Asami snorted at that. "You have years before you're even eligible. If you're even accepted is a whole different story."

Satoshi swatted at his sister while muttering under his breath. It earned him a pillow to the face.

* * *

"Well it looks like you're okay enough to be cleared. But please don't strain yourself." Her doctor said. Asami gave her best innocent look before promising to be careful.

She left and hurried home as fast as she could, afraid she would miss her team. She rushed inside and grabbed the necessary stuff and before leaving as quickly as she had come, leaving a befuddled brother in her wake.

Asami made it to the training field and met Ibiki there.

"I was under the impression that you were recovering." The larger boy told her, glancing over her previous injuries.

"Was. I'm good now." She left out the extra instructions her doctor gave her. Based on the look her teammate was giving her though, Ibiki was not buying it.

"Are you even allowed to train?" Asami opened her mouth to respond but was cut off.

"Probably not." Aoto said approaching both of them. "But today we're not doing anything rigorous, so I can let it slide this time."

Asami gave a smug look to Ibiki who only sighed.

"So, what's the agenda today, Sensei?" Asami asked. Aoto grinned like the cat who caught the canary. He held up a couple scrolls.

"Research."

The two chunin stared at him with a dumbfounded expression.

* * *

"So, how do you do that." Ibiki asked over a bite of tofu.

"Do what?" Asami responded distractedly. The scrolls Aoto brought were actually interesting as they explained chakra and its uses. The academy had never gone this deep into it.

"You know, during the manhunt practice a while ago."

Asami pondered over a response, realizing what Ibiki was talking about, before she noticed Aoto was trying to discreetly eavesdrop. The girl smiled.

"I have no clue." Ibiki stared at his teammate in disbelief.

"Aww, isn't that a little mean, to keep secrets from your sensei? " Aoto spoke up. He was curious as well about his student. One could learn to be a sensor, but to be naturally gifted as Asami seemed to be was uncommon.

Asami rolled her eyes at her sensei. "I don't really know. I've always been able to feel people and stuff."

Ibiki gave her a weird look. "People and stuff?"

Asami nodded. "Yeah. People and stuff. Or things. I can just tell. I can tell you're still recovering your chakra and are orientated towards earth jutsu. I can tell you're relaxed and not in combat. If I really focus I can feel your curiosity and Sensei's panic. Sensei?"

Aoto had a strained look on his face. "When you're in combat, can you feel everyone's thoughts?"

Asami shook her head, wondering where her sensei was going with this. "Not really. There's too much going on and that's too deep. I can feel them move, but that's it."

He only looked marginally relieved. "When you said you could feel things, what did you mean?"

Asami shifted a little, beginning to feel like maybe she had done something wrong. "Like animals and stuff. Sometimes if I really focus I can feel plants or if chakra was used in a spot."

Aoto was suddenly crouched in front of her. Asami let out a squeak as she nearly toppled over. Only the hands her sensei firmly placed on her shoulders kept her in place.

"Asami, that extra chakra you feel is called Natural Energy. You must never, ever, use that or even think of using it. It can, and will, kill you without proper instruction."

"Ok" Asami told her sensei, of course she wouldn't tinker with natural energy. For now anyway. She wondered how Aoto even knew what Natural Energy even was. Her question towards him was skillfully sidestepped.

She sighed as her sensei declared break time over.

* * *

Asami made her way back into her house, worn out. Even though she had not done anything physical, her body was still recovering. She felt her brother moving around in the backyard, most likely training.

The presence of her target stand said it was not throwing he was working on. She made her way out back to see what he was doing. They were the only two home.

As she moved closer, Satoshi perked up, sliding out of his katas, "who?-" He never got to finish his sentence, the rest of his words coming out in a yelp.

Asami sprang from behind the door and grabbed him, sending them both tumbling down. She laughed at her brother's reaction, ignoring the protest in her sides.

"How's that for an edge?" She cackled, laying on the ground.

Indignant, Satoshi brushed the dirt from his pants. "You know I was actually doing something rather complex, while paying attention my surroundings, and here you show up and mess me up." he finished with a huff.

Asami snorted, "Yes, complex, I apologize oh wonderfully wise brother of mine. I guess you don't want to know what this is." She held one of the scrolls Aoto had lent her into the air as she rose from the ground.

Satoshi hugged his sister "welcome home." he said not caring about the scroll or the interruption. She smiled down at her brother and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Ah, I'm home." She marveled at how small her brother was still. She knew it would not last forever. He'd grow bigger and taller, but right now he was still the small little boy she always carried in her heart. She tried not to dwell on it.

"I'll just return this to my sensei eventually." Asami made to walk off, her brother still clinging to her. She lifted him off the ground and walked inside. Big sisters had to teach their little brothers everything they knew.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day found Satoshi wandering along the street. Asami had already left for training with her team earlier that morning, and after a few hours, he found himself restless.

"Have you heard? Rumor says the third is stepping down." Satoshi paused, the conversation catching his interest.

"What? No way!" It was a couple of civilians chatting at a vender,

Satoshi let a small smile, things were moving along, Iwa signed a treaty and other villages were beginning to follow suit. Well, except for Kumogakure. But that was to be expected.

But that didn't matter at the moment. Still, the conversation had given him something to do so he decided to go search for his sister. Satoshi searched three training grounds, nearly getting lost, before he found her resting under a tree. Various scrolls were spread out around her and he recognized some of the writing as her own.

Satoshi walked up to Asami, who lay dozing under the tree.

"Hey" He called out, rolling his eyes when he did not receive an answer. She was purposely ignoring him and feigning sleep. He knelt down and poked her in the cheek, "Yo. You said we could train today." He poked her again, this time receiving an eye twitch in response. She cracked one eye open to look at him before yawning.

"I did, didn't I? Well, later, ok?" She sat up and stretched while Satoshi eyed the scrolls and notes scattered about. Half of it was completely unintelligible to him.

"Ok, just don't forget." Asami waved him off.

"Yes yes I won't. Shoo child, I'm training." Satoshi gave her one last dubious glance but complied, leaving the training grounds.

"Someone need your help?" Aoto asked, spooking Asami. The girl looked up at her sensei from where he had mysteriously materialized. As part of their training, Aoto had been repressing his chakra, making his students work to find him.

"Mmm, my little brother. I promised I'd help him train later today." Aoto nodded.

"We'll call it a day soon, don't push yourself too hard yet." Asami sighed, lack of physical work meant more book work. Her hands hurt more than any muscle ever had.

* * *

After training she was wandering back when she spotted an all too familiar silver haired boy walking the other way.

"Oh, Kakashi," The boy paused and Asami smiled as she jogged up to him, "Hey." She greeted him.

"Yo. You're out of the hospital I see."

"And cleared for training. How are your injuries?"

"Healing well enough." Asami nodded as she observed him as he began to walk away from her. She knew the direction he was heading, and before he could get too far away, she caught up to his side. He looked sideways at her but said nothing and she kept her own gaze straight ahead.

The two remained silent even as the graveyard came into view. The stood before Rin's grave, her name stood carved elegantly on the stone, but Asami knew there was no body in the ground here. Suddenly Kakashi ran a hand over his face.

"Sorry. I just- Sorry. I shouldn't have allowed you to come. You almost died." The _too_ remained unspoken. Asami frowned. She knew later on Kakashi would fall down a dark and lonely road. Now might be the time to nip it in the bud.

"But I didn't die."

"You could have! You almost did! Bringing a genin into danger like that was a h-"

"-It was a risk, a risk I knew." She said softly. Then in a more firm voice she continued on, "this is what we do. Besides, I woke up to having a vest thrown at my face. I was supposed to receive it before we left but didn't get to it. So you did not bring a genin with you. A chunin came with you to help. There is a difference."

Asami cast her gaze over the cemetery. Rows of headstones filled the area, all the same size, shape and color. Shinobi undistinguished even in death. But even undistinguished, there was a stone she knew by heart.

"Come with me." She began to walk a few rows down, not bothering to see if Kakashi followed behind. She could feel his chakra.

 _Asano Toma_

Asami knelt down in front of the stone, tracing the name. "My team mate died in a surprise attack. We were given false info. It had come out of nowhere, even Aoto-sensei was taken off guard. Toma was hit hard and before we could get to him, he was killed, right in front of our eyes. There is no body in this grave. Just his name on a stone, and that's all we will ever have for comfort. So I get it, I do. But you aren't alone." Asami let her hand drop before straightening up. Toma's family had paid a lot to put his empty grave here.

Throughout it all Kakashi remained silent. She wondered if any of it sunk in. Probably not, he was still a child after all. She had had a lifetime of experience and still found herself stuck at times. It was understandable.

"Well, I have a little brother at home clawing at the walls. You're more than welcome to stop in. I'm sure he'd love for someone other than me to beat him into the dirt."

* * *

Asami opened the door, calling out a greeting. "Satoshi, I'm home!" She waited for the sound of running feet to greet her before Satoshi appeared.

He darted out and saw Asami "Welcome home! But you're late!"

"Ah sorry, there was a cute puppy and I just couldn't leave it to get lost so I brought it home with me."

His face went deadpanned "Yeah, sure."

Asami immediately began to protest. "I did! Look! He's even going to play with us." Kakashi stepped into the house, looking awkward as he came out from behind Asami.

Satoshi's eyes went wide and he was lost for words.

"I'm not a puppy." Kakashi muttered under his breath. Asami just continued to smile.

"Sure you are. Now walk children, to the backyard!" She ushered the two boys out back, ignoring Kakashi's protests of being older and Satoshi's lack of response.

"I'm surprised she brought someone home. I mean she doesn't have any friends." Satoshi stated and was rewarded with a cuff on the head.

"Brat. I have plenty of friends."

"Sure." he shrugged.

"Cheeky brat. I guess I won't help you train." She scowled at her little brother in mock annoyance. Then she noticed one of her practice targets was already hanging up and his mini-kunai were littered over the small yard.

"Someone's been busy. The hell Satoshi, I said leave my stuff alone!"

"I, um, well you were taking a while. So um, yeah." he apologetically shrugged

Asami rolled her eyes, unable to stay annoyed. She walked over to the targets, inspecting the marks.

"Your technique is improving. Been practicing?"

"Not really."

"Uh huh. Whatever you say kiddo. So, show me what you got." She moved back, standing next to Kakashi so Satoshi could have space.

He gathered his kunai and began throwing them individually, three hit near the outer ring while two hit and bounced off the target. The rest missed the target completely, hitting the surrounding areas before clattering to the ground.

Asami nodded, expression serious. "Not bad. You're improving at a steady rate. Keep your arm straight when you throw."

Satoshi nodded. The rest of the day was spent training and showing Satoshi ways to improve his technique with the occasional input from Kakashi. When the three finally called it a night and went inside, they were met with a shock.

Seika stood in the kitchen, a letter in hands. But what concerned Asami was the blank look on her face. The three children exchanged a look before Asami stepped forward.

"Mom?" Seika did not take her eyes from the paper.

"Your father is gone." A stillness took over Asami's body as she drew in a shocked breath. Then she was moving, darting forward to catch her mother as her body gave out. Asami was mindful of the prominent stomach housing their unborn sibling. She pulled the paper from her mother's grasp and read over it.

"Kakashi, take Satoshi outside for me, will you? I'll put mom to bed." The only thing giving away her nerves was the slight wavering of the paper.


	10. Chapter 10

**this was meant to be posted a while ago but..eh been busy. also this chapter is separate and follows satoshi, if you want to read what happens to asami, please visit her( _KyraReid)_ page and read chapter 10**

* * *

It had been three days since the letter regarding their father's death had been delivered. Asami was in her backyard, pouring over a scroll from the library. Since the news had come, their mother, Seika, had been bed ridden. Every day she seemed to lose more and more of her will to live, despite being deep into her third trimester of pregnancy. Asami had been unwilling to venture far from the house, worried something would happen to the unborn baby if things were left alone.

Satoshi however, was not as nerved, but the event had driven him to increase his efforts at the house and in training. As he went out to the fields he had been training in, he called out a good bye to his sister who was sitting at the table reading. She waved him off before pausing and called him back.

"Satoshi, wait a second." Her younger brother paused to look at his sister.

"What's up?"

"Stop at the market when you're done. We are running low on rice and eggs."

"Kay, anything else?" Asami shook her head and waved him off. It was not until he was down the road that Satoshi realized he never told his sister what training he was doing. He wondered if she would be annoyed.

* * *

Satoshi sighed, he wasn't ready for this yet . He came to the training ground to push himself, but couldn't, he maybe stupid but he wasn't foolish, last time he almost passed out from overexertion. Instead he pulled out the kunai he wasn't planning to use and began throwing them.

The first one flew straight... pass the tree, in response he adjusted his stance and threw the next one, this time hitting the target. The last kunai it and bounced off the target. Satoshi collected the kunai and threw another volley, this time from his other hand the results were worse than dismal.

After some more throws he removed the target from the tree. Satoshi looked to the tree and shrugged before deciding _why not, it's not a jutsu_ and tossed the target aside to attempt tree climbing. He got half a meter off the ground before falling, he tried until he felt he was near his limit.

He started to pack up when he heard the rhythmic clunk of someone else training, he shouldn't be surprised it was a public training field after all. But Satoshi was a little curious about who it could be.

So he crept up on the training person. It was an Uchiha, again not surprising since they were like the senju, who in turn were like cockroaches, everywhere.

"Who are you?" the Uchiha kid called out, startling Satoshi.

"I-W- well who you are." Satoshi countered, in response the kid turned around to look at him

"Uchiha Itachi."

 _Shit._ "Aihara satoshi." Asami was going to throw a fit.

An uneasy silence fell over them so Itachi went back to practicing. Satoshi continued to stare at the boy who would sacrifice himself and his whole clan to protect everything he loved.

"It is rude to stare." Itachi stated once again, startling Satoshi.

"I'm not staring, I am observing." He countered, crossing his arms defensively.

The Uchiha cocked his head in question.

Satoshi puffed his chest "I'm training as well."

Itachi looked back at the Aihara "Really?" He looked like he doubted it.

Satoshi nodded "yep, let me get my stuff." He said to a skeptical itachi. A moment later satoshi was back with all the one target and a handful of kunai. Itachi started practicing while satoshi setup the target a far enough distance. Then he started practicing. It was just as bad as the first few attempts.

"You're doing it wrong." He didn't even notice itachi stopped practicing.

Satoshi stopped "This is how my sister taught me." _I think._ He added that last part silently.

Itachi shrugged and turned to continue.

"No wait, can you show me a better method. Please?" Satoshi pleaded with the other boy. If he could learn how to throw a kunai better, Asami would train him more.

Itachi seemed to ponder for a moment before responding, "You move your wrist too much and your release is bad."

Satoshi tried to fix the problems the Uchiha pointed out and there was a slight but noticeable improvement. After some more time has passed they both took a break. Satoshi untied a little bag and shook out some of its contents into his palm. "You want some?" he offered the snack bag to itachi.

Itachi shook his head but his stomach grumbled, betraying him. Itachi reluctantly took the bag from atoshi and poured some of the snack food into his own hand.

After the two were done with the food, they went back to practicing, with itachi mostly practicing and Satoshi watching and talking. Suddenly a kunai flew right past his face.

Itachi retrieved the kunai "huh, I think it for you." And handed satoshi a note attached to the kunai, " _don't forget groceries!"_ Satoshi laughed "sorry, it's something that I have to do before I head home. Let's get back to practice."

The time passed quickly and Satoshi noticed just a little too late.

He hastily grabbed his stuff "I have to go. Let's meet up again." He took off before her could hear Itachi's response.

Thankfully he remembered to grab the flour and eggs. He opened the door and entered

"and i thought you wouldn't be back before the market closed."

Satoshi smiled " I lost track of time, heh"

"oh, ok." she stood. "And you got the wrong thing."

Satoshi looked in the bag "...damn"


	11. Chapter 11

**hope you guys find this chapter worth the wait. If you want to, follow or favorite this story, and perhaps maybe wander onto _KyraRied's_ page you might find something you enjoy. Mandatoryreminder i do not own naruto.**

* * *

Asami stared up at the sky from her position on the ground, courtesy of her sensei. She had been cleared for full training once again, and Aoto was taking full advantage of it. So far her day had consisted of her and Ibiki being thrown around by their sensei. He was determined to give his students the skills to survive another attack like the one that had thrown their team into chaos. Even if that meant beating it into them.

Sighing, Asami stood once more. Her muscles burned and her lungs decided they no longer wanted to work properly. But she continued, a fiercer burn echoing deeper inside her. She needed this. She needed to let loose. The days of stressing over things out of her control had her itching to move and do something. Finally being released to train physically, she was ready to push it.

Beside her, Ibiki was also working himself to his feet. She assessed her teammate before relaxing her stance. He was covered in dirt and undoubtedly aching everywhere if the pinched line between his brows was any indication. Still, Ibiki stood, appearing solid even as his chest heaved. Asami knew it was a mirror image of herself at the moment.

Aoto relaxed his own stance as Asami came into realization. Moments later Ibiki followed suit. Aoto waited for the female of the group to vocalize what she was thinking.

"Sensei, we can't win. Not like this." Asami looked at her teacher.

"No, you can't." He acknowledged, waiting for the next question. However it was Ibiki who snapped first.

"So what, we just get thrown around until we can't be?" He spat out blood from when he bit his lip. Bruised as they were, most of the injuries they received were light.

Aoto shook his head. "No, there will always be someone who can and will throw you around like a rag doll."

Asami snorted at the idea of a grown Ibiki being tossed around. Ibiki looked at his teammate before focusing back on his sensei.

"What, we outsmart them?" This time it was Asami who shook her head.

"No, chances are if they are capable of throwing us around, they probably have more experience than us as well."

Ibiki was growing more and more frustrated with the direction the conversation was going. A look was beginning to enter his eyes that Asami recognized.

"There will be time when you will lose. You will have every advantage possible and still lose. People will die. Friends, family, teammates. You won't always be able to stop it. And you cannot beat yourselves up over it. You cannot let it consume you until it almost kills you."

As Aoto spoke, Asami felt as though cold water had been poured over her. Suddenly she was unable to meet the eyes of her sensei. Because she understood. She knew there would be times she would fail, and had failed. And she was letting it consume her. Beside her, Ibiki stood with his fists clenched tight, but she was unable to see his face.

"Everyone has someone who they will lose to. The only thing you can do is train your body, train your mind, and train you spirit and hope those enemies are far and few between."

Aoto continued on, trying to press the point into his students before they drove themselves into the ground.

"We aren't alone either." Asami whispered. Aoto nodded, saying nothing, prompting her to keep going.

"We are a team. If we can't beat someone, we have our teammates and sensei to fall back to. If that fails, we have our friends and our comrades. We have our village. We might fail, but we are not alone in a fight. When we fail, we find another way to win."

Aoto nodded, a smile gracing his features for the first time in days.

"Right. No matter what, it's our bonds that will always conquer. Now that you seem to have gotten the lesson, let's get to training for real this time."

Ibiki and Asami shared a look and like a well oiled machine, they jumped into action. Earlier the two had been stiff in movements, unsure of the others footing. Now they moved like two halves of one whole. They were individuals, but they were a single team.

Aoto still crushed the two of them like gnats.

* * *

Asami trudged home after giving her goodbyes to her teammates. Her limbs felt like lead after not being used in a while. Going through a rough workout like she did was not a way to ease into training. But she still felt lighter than she had been feeling before Aoto talked to them. As her house came into view she wondered how her brother had faired alone with their mother while she had been in training. She grinned as she felt his chakra moving.

The door opened before she got to the steps. A "welcome home" was called out to her as she walked up the step, her brother having opened the door. He had sensed her coming.

Satoshi stood in the house "You didn't do your.. thing." he said waving one hand about. Asami placed a hand on her hip, amused as she pretended to not know what he was talking about.

"My thing huh. Very descriptive." He shrugged "I dunno. That weird thing, that's just," he shuddered, "weird"

Asami rolled her eyes and walked past him, ruffling his hair on her way by. As she did, Asami compressed her chakra until it was minimal in detection.

"Gah! You did it! Don't, it's too… unnatural, I'm still working on just understanding everything I'm sensing."

Asami snickered as she moved into the kitchen. "It's good for you. The harder it is the more you have to work for it. Just don't stand next to a blazing chakra ball when you get better. You'll blind yourself."

"Burnout right? That's the term?"

"No, that's when you use up your chakra. I mean, you will literally blind your chakra sense. It's like being in a dim room and then going into the sunlight without glasses on and then returning to a dim room. After the sudden brightness you can't see anything else. That's why you need to be able to flex your senses. Be ready to snap them back when you need to. Or at least have metaphorical sunglasses on."

"Here I ask one vocabulary term and I get a whole philosophy lesson." he mumbled, in a louder voice he continued, "Anyway she's asleep now. She did eat a little soup this morning." Satoshi motioned to the bedroom.

Asami suddenly lifted her brother up, throwing him over her shoulder. "Philosophy lessons are good for you child. Come! Let us learn more! To the library!"

Even as she moved, Asami's eyes flickered to the room their mother was resting. Her chakra was dormant, as was the developing one inside of her. She had time.

Asami bounced out the door, carrying Satoshi as she went. " You know, someday I'll pick you up. Now put me down, I can walk."

"Silence child, you will do no such thing."

Even as she laughed, holding onto a struggling Satoshi, Asami never looked at her reflection in the windows, knowing what she would see. The same desperate look Ibiki had in his eyes earlier would be reflected back at her.

"By the way, I'm getting a new teammate tomorrow."

"I was going to ask." Satoshi squirmed into a more comfortable position, "Who do you think it will be?"

"Oh, I already know him." Asami grinned as she jostled her brother out of the new position he had settled into.

"Oh, is it the guy that died?"


	12. Chapter 12

**has been a little busy of late but... spring is here! Hope you enjoy this little chapter.**

* * *

Asami browsed through the section of books and scrolls, looking for something to give her brother to read. Something that would be difficult to understand with large and complicated words he would never understand. She knew Satoshi would pour over the book repeatedly even if he did not understand and it would bring her a lot of amusement to watch until he finally gave up and came to her. Then she would send him to Ibiki. Or maybe Kakashi, just to see the looks on their faces. Then she would laugh and leave them to their fate. She hummed as she picked up a rather thick book.

 _The Rudimental Fundamentals to Chakra Techniques._ Asami thumbed through it in a appreciation. It was redundant and did not actually go over any techniques. It was perfect for her plans.

"Satoshi, dearest brother mine." She sang out as she spied her brother, "I found the perfect book for you. Read it, love it, memorize it." She shoved it into his hands and watched him leaf through the book.

Satoshi's incredulous look grew the more he looked through it. Eventually the boy snapped it closed and looked up at his sister.

"What." He asked dryly. Asami's grin grew.

"Read it, love it, and memorize it. It is now a necessity."

Satoshi walked, with the book to the front desk to check it out, knowing his sister never gave him a challenge that would be easy. "Ok, what else?"

"Hmmm what else do we need?"

"Ooh, this one." Satoshi pulled a medical book off the shelf and handed to Asami. It was a detailed book on chakra healing. She promptly handed it back to her brother.

"Only get it if by the end of it you can list every bone, tendon and chakra path." He reluctantly put it back on the shelf from where he had gotten it.

"Medical stuff is good to know, but if you are distracted while learning it, you won't really learn it all. It is something that you have to be able to focus on. Missing one layer of skin could mean the difference between healed and dying from blood poisoning because you missed an infection. Too many projects at once will make you a jack of all trades but a master of none remember."

"Well I was thinking for you."

"Ehh I already have a plan for wounds. Besides I'm already working on a project or two."

"Oh?" Satoshi leaned in closer to his sister, "Anything that won't destroy the neighborhood?"

"Nope, it would take out the area. Probably." Asami grinned cheekily as she sauntered away towards the checkout counter. Satoshi stifled a grin and shook his head.

"My baby brother wants this book." Asami announced to the clerk as she arrived at the counter, plucking the book from Satoshi's hands and plopping it in front of the woman.

The clerk looked between the book and the two siblings before beginning the checkout process. She had seen weirder things be checked out by shinobi, even if they were not usually as young at the two before her. The whole time Asami kept her grin up.

"It's due back in three weeks." Asami took the book back, chirping out a thanks as she left, Satoshi hot on her heels.

Once outside and away from most busybodies, Satoshi caught up with his sister, "So do we know when _she's_ expected?" he asked while eyeing a familiar stranger. Asami followed the trail of her brothers sight.

"I have a rough estimate. I could be off by a few weeks though." Asami yanked on her brother's arm, flash stepping them to the roofs. Once there she tossed her brother over her shoulder once more.

"Hold on." She hopped across the roofs of the village before reaching their own house. "Window or door?" Satoshi questioned from her back.

"Door. Just like normal. There's nothing weird about carrying my little brother home when he's being slow after all." She dropped him on the stairs before pushing him forward.

"Jumping and running along the roofs" Satoshi stopped and turned "You know, when I get older again. You will be the little one."

"Yeah but by that point I'll be too crazy for that. Now move, I want food." She ignored the first part of his comment, not deeming it worth a response.

Asami waited until Satoshi finally gave in and wandered to the kitchen before moving to the window, drawing the curtains shut. It hid the fiddling she did with the window sill and Satoshi was still too inexperienced to sense anything she did.

Asami moved through the house, checking each window and closing them, pausing only once to check on their mother. Asami gave it less than a month before their sibling was born. Maybe sooner or later, depending on how much of a pain she wanted to be this time.

Eventually she wandered back into the kitchen, peering over Satoshi's shoulder. "What ch'ya doing?"

"I'm cooking." Satoshi responded while he heated up leftovers from yesterday.

"Ooooh sounds exciting. Will it be edible?"

"It's leftovers, I have yet to catch anything on fire. By accident." He looked over his shoulder at Asami.

"That's a shame. Give it time, it will happen eventually." Asami said as she ignored the pointed look her brother was giving her. Then she got a thoughtful look on her face.

"Hmm, accidental fires could be bad. I should fix that. I'll be back in a second." She darted out of the kitchen as he brother whipped around.

"Wait! What!" But she was already gone, Satoshi groaned and knew he'd regret it, but he couldn't help himself from grinning, "Somethings never change." he mumbled.

True to her words, Asami was not gone long. She appeared a few minutes later, soot streaked across her face and an exasperated Kakashi behind her.

"I have returned brother! And I brought home a puppy!"

Satoshi just stared at her, a deadpan expression on his face, as Asami wandered over to the table, looking for food. On que Satoshi brought it out, and continued to stare at her.

"Sweet, food! And it's edible, even better. Kakashi, come sit, eat with us."

Kakashi reluctantly complied but not without asking, "Asami, why is your four year old brother making the food?"

"He doesn't set things on fire accidently." She stated it as if it was obvious before returning to her own food before her.

"Does she really have that bad of a habit doing that?" Kakashi asked Satoshi, who still looked perplexed about Asami's appearance.

"Oh, you have no idea. Once she was helping mother and went to the bathroom, and got stuck." Satoshi knew he would pay, but thats later, he thought, as he grabbed his own food and started eating out of the kitchen and away from his sister,

"So her solution was to break the door. It did not end well for her. Or the door." Satoshi ducked under the projectile thrown by his sister.

Kakashi looked perplexed. "Defeated by doors and setting people on fire. Should I be concerned?"

Satoshi choked on his food in surprise. "Is that what you just did?!"

Asami held up her hands defensively. "It was an accident! Sort of."

Satoshi looked to Kakashi "Sort of, mark those words."

Asami sniffed. "Rude. You act like I break things on purpose."

Satoshi shrugged "Just honest."

Asami flung her fork at her brother before sticking her tounge out at him. If only things would stay as they were, but deep down, Asami knew the upcoming weeks were going to change everything.


	13. Chapter 13

**a little late, a few things happened. But I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Asami finished putting away the last of the dished from dinner and looked over at her brother. Satoshi was immersed in reading the book they had picked up at the library a few days ago. So far the younger boy had resisted the urge to ask for clarification on the text, though he was frustrated by some of the vocabulary.

She flicked water at him, simultaneously startling him and catching his attention.

"Get cleaned up, it's starting to get late."

Satoshi responded with a glare, but did as he was told. Asami snickered at the look and moved to close the curtains before moving on to the livingroom to do the same, pausing to look outside. The air was heavy and an ominous feeling seeped into her bones. She snapped the curtain closed and moved to their mother's room.

The woman was sleeping, a half eaten bowl of soup on the bed stand. The young shinobi snuck over, careful to not awaken her pregnant mother. While it was hard getting the woman to eat much, they were plying her with enough nutrients to keep her healthy enough to carry their sister. There was a nagging feeling in Asami's ind though that told her the last bits of the pregnancy would be the hardest. Still, she picked up the bowl and left the room, making sure it was sealed properly. Now to see what her brother was up to.

* * *

Satoshi wandered into the bathroom and began washing up, brushing his teeth, washing his face. The usual, but there was something he forgot and he stopped, trying to remember if he brought his kunai from training with itachi back. Satoshi shook his head _no, maybe someone's birthday?_

"Oi, how long are you going to admire yourself in the mirror for?"

"I think I forgot something." Satoshi called out, leaving the bathroom

Asami sauntered into the hall, arms crossed, "My target again? Your kunai? A date? Studying?"

"No, Ita-my friend helped me remember those this time." Satoshi told her. His sister arched a brow at him.

"So you did borrow my target. Again."

Satoshi smiled, playing the innocent little kid card while he could. "They were laying out when I found them so…"

"Uhuh. Whatever you say brat. Now get to bed. It's going to be a long day for you tomorrow." She swatted at her brother as he passed by her snickering.

"Goodnight!" Satoshi called out from the safety of his room. Asami grumbled but replied anyway before heading to her own room.

* * *

Asami snapped into awareness hours later and sprang out of bed. The ominous feeling from earlier returned tenfold as she sprinted for her brother.

"Satoshi!" Asami screamed for him as tremors rocked the earth, threatening to send her to her knees. Distantly, Asami could hear screaming from outside.

Satoshi sat up, startled awake by the shout. "What's going on!?" The tremors sent him to the ground as he tried to get out of his bed. Fully awake, Satoshi could feel the malevolent chakra pouring through the village. He was not sure if it was the shaking of the earth or the shaking of his own legs that prevented him from getting to his feet.

Seconds later his door was thrown open and his sister stood there, fully outfitted in her gear. She darted to his side and lifted him up, one arm under his shoulders too keep him steady.

"Let's go!"

She pulled him to their mothers room and released him, moving to the sobbing woman inside.

"Mom? Mom?! We need to go now!" Asami brought the woman to her feet despite her struggles and made her way back towards the door. Asami held her mother's arm over her smaller shoulder and wrapped her free hand around Seika's pregnant waist.

Satoshi moved towards the pair, slipping in to support their mother as best as he could despite his small stature.

"Let's get you guys to the shelter. It's not safe here anymore."

Asami led her small family out the door and down the street. Outside was utter chaos. Villagers, civilians and shinobi alike were rushing around, shoving and pushing. The only differences were the directions everyone was flowing in. Civilians poured from one direction, heading to shelters, while shinobi of all ranks were directing civilians and heading to the source of the tremors. Asami felt the dark chakra sink inside her, choking her airways and making her limbs tremble. She focused on keeping her mother and brother out of the path of stampeding villagers.

They moved through roads and alleyways, avoiding falling debris. Asami paused for a moment, hesitating before making a decision. She pulled her brother and mother down a different way, fear making them both compliant to her silent pushing. Ahead she saw a figure holding a bundle, arm outstretched. The group reached Itachi and Izumi at the same time.

Asmai pushed the children and her mother down and behind a wall just as the area around them exploded. Satoshi stood, trying to shrug the fear off as he helped his mother stand.

He struggled, trying to comprehend what was happening. The boy looked around at the destruction in horror as it finally dawned on him.

"..fox.." Asami looked at her little brother as he whispered. She nodded, leaving off her fussing over the new additions of the group.

"Yeah, it's a fox alright." She said, grin forced onto her face. "We need to keep moving, okay Satoshi? There are too many babies here to stay out in the open."

Trembling, Satoshi nodded, "Shelter… evacuation."

"That's right. Evacuation procedures mean all non-shinobi need to be moved to shelters. Help me with mom so we can move her." Satoshi nodded numbly and followed his sisters orders.

The group began to move once more, this time with the young Uchiha. Just as they neared to crowds Asami drew to a stop.

"Izumi dear, come take my place." With a little prompting and adjustment, the smaller girl had her own arm in place where Asami's had been.

"Atta girl. Now listen to me very closely you three, okay?" Asami addressed Itachi, Izumi and Satoshi.

"You three need to get to the shelter and bring mom and Sasuke there safely. Stay together and stay there no matter what. You stay in the shelter until someone comes to get you guys, alright?"

Izumi and Itachi nodded slowly and Asami looked at her brother, waiting for his confirmation.

"Satoshi Do you understand me?" Reluctantly he nodded and Asami smiled at the younger children.

"Alright, behave and do as you are told. Itachi, I'll let your father know you are ok so stay with the others. I'm counting on you three."

Asami turned around and began to leave, heading in the same direction other shinobi had been heading towards, pausing only to make sure her orders were being obeyed.

Satoshi, supporting his mother, guided the group into the fast forming line. Knowing his sister would not even come close to the beast.

* * *

Asami ran over rooftops, dodging debris and moving out of danger zones. Here and there she stopped, assisting others who had fallen or were trapped under debris. Along the way she ran into a few Uchiha members who directed her to where Fugaku was. Sighting him, she dropped down and ran up to him.

"Uchiha-sama!" She called out, prompting him to look at her.

"What's the matter?" He asked her, ready to move if she needed assistance.

"Reporting to you sir. Itachi, Sasuke and Izumi are safe in the shelter now sir with my little brother. We ran into them on the way there."

"If it's Itachi I expected him to be fine. Thank you for your report." Asami nodded and took off once more, heading in the direction a familiar chakra was.

* * *

By the time Asami reached Kakashi and the rest of the young shinobi, the fox had been pushed out of the village. The young girl arrived to see Iruka and Kurenai arguing with another shinobi about being left out of the fight against the fox. She slipped next to Kakashi, who spared a glance at the girl before returning his attention once more on the conversation.

Then suddenly they were behind a barrier. Asami started in surprise as shouts from the others rose up. Even Kakashi began protesting, but orders were orders. The younger shinobi were to stay behind, and away, from the fox. She sighed and leaned into Kakashi's side, the boy stiffening on contact. Nonetheless, he did not pull away, so Asami stayed like that and closed her eyes. It was going to be a long night and she could only pray that her brother would be alright in the shelter.


End file.
